This invention relates generally to an improved insole for a shoe, and more particularly to improvements in an air-cushion insole that absorbs shock and also absorbs and expels heat.
In using a shoe with the heretofore conventional type of insole, the foot engaged the insole during walking and running under sufficient pressure at times to cause trauma to the foot and body of the wearer. Moreover, because the uppers of most shoes enclose and press the foot down on the insole, heat, including body heat from the foot was trapped primarily between the foot sole and the shoe insole, thereby creating discomfort to the wearer.